


Paalam

by Mischa_Kelvin



Series: My Collection of Poems [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: First Love, Goodbyes, Love Poems, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischa_Kelvin/pseuds/Mischa_Kelvin
Summary: Poems





	Paalam

Paano magpaalam sa taong minamahal?  
Nakasanayang makasama sa tuwi-tuwina  
Paggising at pagtulog ikaw lang ang nakikita  
Ngunit ngayong wala ka paano na?

Bakit kay sakit ng iyong paglisan?  
Pangako natin tayo lamang habang buhay  
Anong nangyari? Bakit ako'y iniwan?  
Nagkulang ba ako kaya't iyong kinalimutan

Pag-ibig ko sa'yo'y mananatili habang buhay  
Ala-ala sa aking puso nakaukit kailan pa man  
Lumipas man ang maraming kapanahunan  
Mananatiling ikaw lang ang mahal.


End file.
